Northridge Academy: Year One
by portalmaster2
Summary: Ethan, and Ashley have both received a scholarship to the exclusive private school, Northridge Academy. For them this looked like a dream come true, but when Ethan makes an enemy of the queen bee of the school. They just hope they can survive the year.
1. Chapter 1

Northridge Academy: Year One

Prologue

"Its here...Its here!" Ethan Jay yelled as he ran through the front door of his house. He had just received a letter from the exclusive Northridge academy. It had been a couple of months since he had that scout come to his school to watch him play soccer. Ethan had been so excited when the scout had told him he was an excellent candidate for the scholarship program. He, and his best friend Ashley had both been scouted. She was an amazing swimmer, and one of the best in the state. Now they both had a shot at going to Northridge.

Ethan quickly ran into the kitchen where his mom was making breakfast. " Did you hear me mom. The letter from Northridge just got here." Ethan said as he stole a piece of bacon from the plate she was making for herself.

" I'm pretty sure the entire city of Atlanta heard you, Ethan. So what did it say?" his mom said as she started making him up a plate.

"Well i haven't opened it yet, i wanted to see if Ashley has gotten a letter to. It would be awesome if we both made it into Northridge." Ethan exclaimed as his mother put down a plate of food in front of him. Ethan began to devour the plate of food in front of him. His mother just laughed and said " Well, why dont you call her, and see."

" I will as soon as I'm done eating. This is really good" Ethan said with a full mouth.

"Eww... Ethan don't talk with your mouth full, please. Its disgusting" his mom said as she looked at him with disgust. Ethan finished his food, and smiled at his mom.

"All done...okay im going to head out" Ethan said as he got up from the table, and grabbed his favorite hoodie from the hallway closet.

"Where are you going" his mom asked though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer to it.

" im going to the usual place, and im going to see if Ashley will meet me there" Ethan said as he walked towards the door.

"Kay...see you when you get home" his mom said, but Ethan was already out the door. He was too excited to see if he, and Ashley had gotten into Northridge to listen.

Ethan was walking through the streets of Atlanta on his way to the usual place. He pulled out his phone as he navigated through the masses of people. He tried quickly to send a text to Ashley.

HEY, YOU WONT BELIEVE IT. I JUST GOT A LETTER FROM NORTHRIDGE. DID YOU?

Ethan quickly hit send, and looked up in time to avoid running into someone. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He looked to see the usual place was right ahead, so he decided that he would look at the text when he got there. The usual place was a frozen yogurt place called Sweet Monkey. He quickly ran to the front door, and pulled it open.

"Hello Ethan. Hw are you today" The man behind the counter said to with Ethan with a smile on his face.

"Hey Steve. Im doing good today, especially since i got a letter from Northridge academy!" Ethan said excitedly as he sat down at one of the many tables in the place.

"I told you that you would get in. So do you want the usual." Steve said as he began to start on making Ethan's usual. Ethan could never say no to food.

"Yeah!" Ethan said. He loved the frozen yogurt. Ethan quickly pulled out his phone to see what that texted he received outside said.

YEAH I DID. I'M ON MY WAY TO THE USUAL PLACE, DO YOU WANT TO MEET ME THERE SO WE CAN SEE WHAT THEY SAY.

Ethan smiled as he texted back.

ALREADY HERE. ONE STEP AHEAD OF YOU.

Ethan shut his phone as Steve came up to him with his usual. A cup of strawberry frozen yogurt, with tons of sprinkles, and a cherry on top. Ethan began to devour his frozen treat, until he heard the door open. It was Ashley. Ashley smiled at Steve and said hello as she walked over to the table that Ethan was sitting. Ashley smiled as she pulled out her letter from Northridge.

"Hey Ethan, are you ready to find out if we got those scholarships" She said excitedly. She had been wanting to tear the letter open from the moment she got it, but she decided she wanted to be there with her best friend when she did.

"yeah, lets do it" Ethan said as he wiped some frozen yogurt on his sleeve. He pulled out his letter and looked at her. "Ready..on three. 1...2...3!" They both quickly tore open their letters, and began to read its contents.

The letter basically said that Ethan was one of the best soccer players they had ever seen, and that they were offering him a scholarship to their school. Ethan's face lit up as he looked at Ashley. "I got the scholarship, what about you" Ethan almost screamed. The look on Ashley's face said it all.

"I got in too" She practically screamed as she hugged Ethan.

"We did it. We're going to Northridge Academy!"


	2. On Our Way

Northridge Academy: Year One

Chapter 1: On our way

Ethan stood in the train station with his mom, and Ashley. They were there waiting for the train to come so they would be on their way to Northridge Academy. Ethan looked over at Ashley and Smiled at her. She had worn a black hoodie, some jeans, and her favorite pair of high tops. She had should length brown hair, and blue eyes. She looked over at Ethan and smiled back. Ethan was wearing his favorite blue and grey hoodie with some jeans. He also was sporting his favorite pair of checkered vans. Ethan was tan with light brown hair, and brown eyes to match. He was an average build for an athlete, and it was obvious that he worked out. (I'm describing them now since I so stupidly forgot to do so last time)

Finally they saw their train approaching, and they prepared to leave. Ethan looked at his mom and said "Well that's our train, Mom. So I guess I'll be seeing you in the summer."

His mom looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Look at you all grown up. Feels like yesterday I was watching you take your first steps, and now my baby's going to his first year of high school." She said as some tears yet down her face. She continued " I am so proud of you, and I wish your father could be her to see this. He would be proud of you to. Now you don't want to listen to me, and miss your train. I'll see you when you get back, and make sure the both of you look out for each other. Okay?" Ashley looked at Ethan's mom and smiled "Don't worry Mrs. Jay I'll make sure Ethan stays out of trouble." Ethan rolled his eyes and said " I think it will be the other way around."

"ALL ABOARD" yelled the conductor.

"Oh fudge, we have to go! All right mom, I love you and I'll text you as soon as I get there I promise, bye!" Ethan said as he and Ashley quickly ran to their train. They sprinted up to the conductor suite cases in hand, and gave him their tickets. After checking them over the conductor moved to allow them on the train. He had barley moved before Ashley bounded right past him into the train, almost knocking him over in the process. Ethan quickly apologized for his over excited friend, and then followed after her to make sure she didn't cause any more mayhem. Ashley finally stopped at their assigned seats. Their seats were basically like love seats that faced each other, and had enough room in between for them to put their stuff between them. They quickly got their luggage out of the way, and then sat down on the leather seats. Ethan was surprised at how comfy they were.

"Ethan aren't you so excited to be going to the Northridge Academy! This is huge for us! If we graduate from here we are basically going to be accepted into any collage we want to go to." Ashley said with a huge smile on her face. You could tell she was beyond excited for this. Ethan on the other hand was a little nervous for this. He knew this was a huge opportunity for them, but he also knew what came with these prep schools. Drama, and he hated having to deal with that crap. He just hoped none of that kind of stuff would happen to him. ( Ha, like that's going to happen. If none of that stuff happens then there won't be a story)

Ashley looked at Ethan funny and asked "what's wrong, Ethan."

"Nothing just a little bit nervous about the new school that's all." Ethan said

"Oh, Is that all. Come on Ethan, you worry to much. Besides if any happens we do what we always do, and that's stick together no matter what!" Ashley says with enthusiasm while she strikes a dramatic pose.

Ethan just rolled his eyes, and said "You sound so cliché."

Ashley laughed and said "Whatever, you know that's what we do"

"Whatever, I'm going to take a nap before we get there" Ethan said as he yawned

"All right, sleep tight" Ashley said, and just like that he was out like a light

"Wake up mother trucker" yelled a voice as Ethan was assaulted with a pillow to the face.

He woke up with a start, and looked to see Ashley smiling down at him with one of the trains mini pillows in hand. "Come on, get up we have shit to do" she said as she smacked him again in the face with a mini pillow. Ethan sat up in his chair and looked around him to find there was no one on the train.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"They all got off silly, and so should we, the conductors is eyeing us" Ashley said as she looked back at the conductor who was indeed eyeing them. Ethan quickly got up, and grabbed his luggage. He began making his way down the aisle towards the exit to the train with Ashley right at his heels.

"So... What do we do now?" Ashley asked as they got off the train, but not before Ethan apologized to the conductor for taking so long.

Then Ethan looked at her, and said "Now we go find a taxi, and go to the school. then me, and you meet our roommates."

"Yay, roommates...this is going to be so cool. I've always wanted a roommate! Do you think they'll be cool, and better yet do you think they will like me?" Ashley asked with a little bit of concern on her face.

"I'm sure they will like you fine Ashley" Ethan said as they walked out of the train station into the city of Station Square. ( I know I'm such an idiot for not telling you where the school was beforehand. Please excuse my stupid mistake) The city was huge city, with skyscrapers all around them, and people walking every which way. Ashley looked around the huge city, and then back at Ethan.

"Yeah, your right, after all who couldn't love me" she said trying to make a really cute face, but ultimately failed.

"That's an attractive face" Ethan said sarcastically as he searched around for a taxi.

"I'll take that as compliment. Hey look a taxi." Ashley said as she pointed to a taxi. She quickly let out a loud whistle, and screamed " HEY TAXI."

The taxi slowed down right next to them, and Ashley looked at Ethan. "My point"

Ethan, and Ashley had a taxi game going on. Back in Atlanta whoever was able to find, and called a taxi got a point ,Ashley was ahead by two points.

"Damn" Ethan breathed as they got into the cab, and Ashley just laughed.

"To Northridge Academy, please" Ashley said, and they were on their way

The cab drove away as Ethan, and Ashley stood their with luggage in front of the gate of Northridge Academy. Ashley was already heading towards the gates.

Ethan began to walk towards the gates. " Ready or not Northridge, here we come"

Authors note: I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while. Please don't be mad, and I promise to try to do better. Please review, and favorite. Thanks!


End file.
